User talk:97Aadil
Welcome, 97Aadil! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:97Aadil page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 20:13, September 21, 2012 Useless pages Could you be a bit more specific about this? 06:57, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:RE: useless pages Wanted pages are pretty difficult to explain. It's a cached list showing a list of fake links. Example: This link will go nowhere, but after a day it should appear on the wanted pages list. Most of these pages are spam that one-off vandals have made, meaning that the link will still exist on their talk pages. (Welcome to Patapedia! message) The best way to clear these is to find where the links are located and removing them. This should help clean it out. User Pages I know your intentions are pure, but a non-staff member can not edit another users page without their permission. I'll do those for you. 11:37, October 21, 2012 (UTC) DLC Quests The names depends on which version of the game you have. Locked Pages I saw your summary for your edit to the page "Madfang Ragewolf". We usually have enough staff that a vandalism to a page will be reverted within 3 hours or so (on average). I would not usually consider locking a page that was only vandalized once at that time. If I saw that the page was continuously vandalized after each rollback, I would then consider locking the page. Please continue to help clean vandalism the way you did, it does help quite a bit. 16:05, November 3, 2012 (UTC) - Hey Aadil i've played whit you and im in your Clan i'm jall Can we play VS i in Dark Hero Save whit you and play VS i have never played Vs ): And i need more blue jewled treasures or pink jewled treasures Libera would be good i can't play it alone its too hard and some online players are so low lvl or low HP low Damage but you are Awesome! Duplication. Fixed. Thanks for pointing that out! Patapon 3 help? So I just got Patapon 3 the other day, and wanted to know what the best thing would be to start me off... Like, which class? The shield class, spear, or arrow? Just curious... I know that depending on what class you pick, that also changes which types of Patapon's you unlock in the future after leveling up. But any help would be great, thanks. Apple123350 (talk) 18:38, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Developer Mistake. The person who uploaded that picture is Russian, and he owned the US version of the game. The tips on the US and EU games do vary a lot for all of the Patapon games 00:17, December 2, 2012 (UTC)